epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
War Mammoth
The War Mammoth is a foe and a summon in . They are sparsely spread across the map, largely in Frozen Valley and The Rapture. It is a member of the Mammoths enemy group. Appearance (insert visual description) Overview (insert overview) On Hard or Epic difficulties, the War Mammoth has a chance to revive with a fraction of maximum health when killed, unless it has been afflicted with or by the time it dies. It also can inflict on the players when it dies for real. Neither of these can occur if the War Mammoth is captured. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance3 = 50% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Ground Pound |Target4 = All |Power4 = 38 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Earth |Element%4 = 50% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 10% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 20% |Notes4 = Will cast Quake or Sawblade immediately after using this attack on Hard or Epic difficulties (unless catch score >55 and all players are Lovable or the Mammoth is Syphoned). |Attack5 = Quake |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 60 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Earth |Element%5 = 100% |Acc5 = 140% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Is only used immediately after Groud Pound on Hard or Epic difficulties. Ignores . |Attack6 = Sawblade |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 55 |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = None |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 10% |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Ignores target Defence buffs. Is only used immediately after Groud Pound on Hard or Epic difficulties. Ignores Lovable. |Attack7 = Trumpet |Target7 = All |Element7 = None |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 50% |Acc7 = 200% |Notes7 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack8 = Revive |Target8 = Self |Power8 = MaxHP/4 MaxHP/8 |Type8 = None |Element8 = None |RdF8 = 20% |Notes8 = Can only be used after death on Hard or Epic difficulties, removes pre-death de/buffs and statuses. First death: 100% chance of reviving with 1/4 of MaxHP if not Tired or Weakened. Second death: 50% chance of reviving with 1/8 of MaxHP if not Tired or Weakened. Grants 2 SP if Revive is successful. |Attack9 = Make Hungry |Target9 = All |Type9 = None |Element9 = None |StatusIcon9 = |StatusChance9 = 33% |StatusStrength9 = 2x |Notes9 = Status chance increased to 66% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Can't be dodged with Evade and bypasses Bless. Only used after final death. }} Battle logic Action * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Ground Pound; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Ground Pound (1/3), Trumpet (1/3), Big Blast (1/3); * If Syphoned → Tusk Strike; * If Berserked → Ground Pound; * <32% HP → Tusk Strike (1/4), Big Blast (1/4); ** If for any active player of buffs - sum of debuffs ≥ 70% → Ground Pound (1/4), Trumpet (1/4); ** Otherwise → Ground Pound (2/4); * <65% HP → Tusk Strike (2/8), Triple Trunk Shoot (1/8), Big Blast (1/8); ** If for any active player of buffs - sum of debuffs ≥ 70% → Ground Pound (1/4), Trumpet (1/4); ** Otherwise → Ground Pound (2/4); * Otherwise → Tusk Strike (1/4), Triple Trunk Shot (1/4); ** If for any active player of buffs - sum of debuffs ≥ 70% → Ground Pound (1/4), Trumpet (1/4); ** Otherwise → Ground Pound (2/4). *Ground Pound will immediately be followed by either Quake or Sawblade (same 1/2 chance for each) on Hard and Epic difficulties (except when catch score >55 and all players are Lovable or the Mammoth is Syphoned). Before the v2 update, the War Mammoth could use Trumpet and Big Blast when Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Tusk Strike (1/2), Ground Pound (1/2). *Ground Pound will immediately be followed by either Quake or Sawblade (same 1/2 chance for each) on Hard/Epic, unless catch score >55 and all players are Lovable, or the Mammoth is Syphoned. Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Beasts, the War Mammoth will inflict 1x Berserk on themselves at the start of their turn (this does not take up their action). Can Revive on the first and second deaths on Hard and Epic difficulties if not inflicted with Weaken or Tired; uses Make Hungry on final death. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon, or be randomly summoned by Blue Elephant (female hat). When used the War Mammoth first uses its Trumpet to buff the players' Defence and then casts Big Blast twice. 100% |StatusChance = -- 20% |StatusStrength = 50% 1x |StatusIcon = |Acc = -- 150% |Crit = -- 10% |RdF = -- 10% |Note = Stagger chance applies on both hits. Before the v2 update, cost 109 SP instead. }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes